


(Until further notice, continuation of) Absolute torture.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolls are dropping like flies as they get picked off one by one, but can they find the killer before its too latE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Until further notice, continuation of) Absolute torture.

It was hell. There was nothing she could do to stop this, however hard she tried. Over and over again, Tavros was flogged in the same space of brown, bloody, lacerated skin on his back, right between the shoulerblades. Cries of anguish and crippling pain were forced from the lips of the half dead Taurus before her, tears mixing with the cuts on his face the shadowed figure had forced her to provide with her claws. They kept returning with increasingly forceful beatings, spaced seconds apart to maximise the pain, and also to make Nepeta watch her matesprite be beaten within an inch of his life. After a few minutes, the beatings ceased, much to Nepeta's (And most likely Tavros') relief: The clatter of wood against a stone floor never sounded so good. Nepeta released a huge sigh of relief, and Tavros wiped the tears from his face, being cautious of his open wounds. He seethed as he moved his arms, his shoulder blades passing under the damaged skin, causing more blood to seep out.  
A loud squeal fills the air as a knife is dragged along the wall behing Tavros, and Nepeta screams out in pain, the noise almost unbearable for her.

 

In the time it took Nepeta to blink, the shadowed figure had made their way over to Tavros. The knife swung from side to side in front of him for a few seconds, but quickly made its way up to his back, which was lightly brushing against the lacerated skin. Tavros seethed behind floods of tears.

Nepeta: "Why are you doing this?"

The shadowed figure stared silently at Nepeta, and drives the knife straight into Tavros' back. She screams in horror as the blood begins to drain from his back like running water, and he too screams out in pain. The knife is dragged slowly down his back, twisting every so often to maximise the pain. Tavros squirms underneath, but that only intensifies the pain. The knife is removed from his back, and the shadowed figure makes their way over to Nepeta, the blade dripping audibly as it splashed against the floor. The shadowed figure displays the blade to her, and she tries to shield her eyes from it, but she just couldn't move! The knife grows closer to Nepeta, and she shut her eyes fast, expecting to be stabbed. Except, she wasn't stabbed, instead, the blade was turned sideways, and was smeared on Nepeta's cheeks, much to her dismay.

 

The knife appears to vanish, and the footsteps retreat. Tavros has stopped crying, evidently he had cried so much that his tear ducts had just given up and stopped working. He propped himself up onto his elbows, shaking violently due to shock and blood loss. Tavros looked towards Nepeta as she broke down into tears; no longer paralysed she fell to the floor in tears. After half a minute or so, she realised that she could move and rushes to Tavros' side, sobbing all the way. She tugged at his sleeve, not only to get his attention, but also to get him to lie down again, the violent shaking was really scary to her. He eventually drops down slowly, facing Nepeta and forcing a smile; he had hoped it would calm her down a little despite what had just happened.

 

Footsteps pound quickly behind her, and the back of her head was taken hold of and slammed into the side of the metal table, knocking her out. When she opened her eyes again, she was chained to the floor, halfway across the room. Tavros was bolted to the table, the shadowed figure throwing various knives over him, some barely missing his hair, others rebounding at the end of the table and clattering on the floor.

Nepeta: "Why can't you leave him alone? Haven't you done enough already?! Leave him alone! Please!"

She yelled, but but apparently the words were going in one ear and out of the other, as the shadowed figure returned with a butcher knife and held it up to Tavros' neck. He turned his head away, having to lean on his open back, which made him cry out in pain. The shadowed figure yanked Tavros' head forwards again by the hair. The knife swung back and Tavros closed his eyes.

Nepeta: "Don't do it! NOOO--"

 

Nepeta: "NO!"

Nepeta sits up abruptly, causing light to flash before her eyes. A cold sweat decorated her forehead, alongside a dull thudding pain pulsing through her head. Her duvet was partially wet due to water spilling from the glass on her bedside table, primarily spilling onto her pillow.

Nepeta: "What just... Ow..."

She feels the pain after wiping her forehead with her arm, raising both hands to her head.

"Are you okay? You looked pretty bad tossing and turning just now..."

Nepeta looks up to see Tavros on the bedside, holding her left hand as she brings it down.

Nepeta: "Tavros!"

She instanly latches onto him, much to his surprise.

Tavros: "Wh-- Nepeta! What's wrong?"

Nepeta starts to cry. He closes his arms and completes the hug.

Tavros: "Hey, hey! It's okay! I'm here now, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help?"

Nepeta pulls back a little, wiping her tears away.

Nepeta: "*sniff*Will you stay with me today?"

Tavros: "Of course! Anything to make you feel better! When you get upset, so do I, so lets try to be happy, okay?"

Nepeta: "Okay... Thank you Tavros."

Nepeta kisses Tavros and they cuddle.

Tavros: "Did you have a nightmare?"

Nepeta: "Yeah... I don't really want to talk about it, it'll make me sad again... *sniff*"

Tavros: "That's okay! I'm always here when you want to talk."

Nepeta: "Well, i'd better sort out my bed! Can't sleep on a soggy bed!"

Tavros: "Heheh. I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?"

Nepeta: "Sounds good! See you soon!"

Tavros smiles and exits the room.

 

Meanwhile, in another part of Alternia...

 

"See? It's completely broken now! Thanks a lot, Kanaya!"

Kanaya: "Feferi, it was not my fault!"

Feferi: "Like hell it wasn't your fault! You knocked the damn thing over!"

Kanaya: "Oh save your breath, it was an accident! Why do you fail to see that?"

Feferi: "Oh, don't get me started on that subject! 'Accident this' or 'accident that', you are so fucking clumsy!"

Kanaya: "Ex-cuse me? Clumsy? I'll have you know--"

Feferi: (mockingly)" I'll have you know..."

Kanaya: "Now you are acting like a grub, grow up!"

Feferi: "Well i'd rather be a grub than a stuck up, clumsy... Bitch!"

Kanaya: "Right, that's it!"

Kanaya yanks Feferi's hair in a large clump, causing her to stagger backwards a little. Feferi claws at Kanaya's arm, tearing the fabric on her sleeve. From there, the fight spiralled almost completely out of control.

 

Aradia and Terezi were taking a nap together on the couch in the next room, when a loud crash from next door woke Aradia.

Aradia: "What the..."

Without hesitation, Aradia gets onto her feet and wanders towards the door, which disturbs Terezi.

Terezi: "Aradia, where are you..."

It was too late, Aradia had already left the room, swinging around into the next one.

Aradia: "What's going on in... Hey! You two, stop that!"

Aradia runs over to them and seperates them at arms length.

Feferi: "Bitch!"

Kanaya: "Says you."

Feferi: "Rrgh..."

Aradia: "Enough already! Honestly, what are you two bickering about now?"

Feferi: "SHE broke my cup! I literally fixed it twenty minutes ago, after she smashed it the last time..."

Kanaya: "It. Was. An. Accident! Why can't you get that into your tiny brain, Feferi?"

Feferi: "You son of a..."

Feferi swung for Kanaya, and everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. Kanaya saw Feferi swinging for her and took a step back, much to Feferi's surprise and shock, as she swung right into Aradia's right eye. The force of the punch sent Aradia falling to the floor.

Feferi: "Oh god, Aradia! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Aradia looks up at Feferi, shielding her right eye. Tears begin to form, and she gets up and runs over to the chairs at the other end of the room.

 

Feferi: "Aradia, i'm--"

Kanaya: "Now look what you've done!"

Feferi: "I wasn't aiming for Aradia in the first place!"

Kanaya: "Oh yeah, sure..."

Feferi: "It isn't her I hate so fucking much!"

Kanaya: "The feeling is mutual, Feferi. I fucking hate you too."

Terezi wanders in, misty eyed from waking up.

Terezi: "Why is it so noisy in he--"

Terezi stops abruptly when she notices Aradia in the corner, upset for some unknown reason. She rushes over to Aradia, scowling at Kanaya and Feferi.

Terezi: "Aradia! What happened?"

Aradia glanced at Terezi and turned away just as fast, Aradia didn't cry in front of Terezi often, and she didn't want this to be one of those times. Terezi shifted over with a sympathetic look on her face, and ended up in front of Aradia, who couldn't turn away any further. She moves Aradia's hand to reveal a bruise forming on her eye. Terezi gasps and stomps over to Feferi, getting right up in her face.

Terezi:"What was that for? What did she ever do to you?"

Feferi: "Whoah! Step back, what makes you think it was me?"

Terezi: "Well I hardly think Kanaya could throw a puch like that!"

She turns her head to face Kanaya.

Terezi: "No offence, Kanaya."

Kanaya: "None taken."

 

Feferi: "Well it wasn't on purpose!"

Terezi: "Oh yeah, sure! Because obviously you can accidentally give someone a black eye!"

Feferi: "I wasn't AIMING for Aradia!"

Terezi: "Well you were doing a piss-poor job of geting to Kanaya!"

Feferi: "What I do isn't any of your concern! Stay out of it!"

Terezi: "Both of you! Stop fighting in front of everyone! We are all getting sick of it!"

The room goes pitch black, but no one takes notice.

Kanaya: "We do not intend to fight in plain view of everyone, we just plain don't like each other!"

Terezi: "Then stop forcing your problems on everyone else!"

Kanay & Feferi: "WE DON'T!"

Terezi: "Whoah, okay!"

 

The lights come back on.

Terezi: "C'mon Aradia, lets get out of here before Feferi breaks your arm as well... Aradia?"

Terezi looks over to where Aradia was sat, but she was gone! Everyone turned their heads, because apparently no one knew where she went. Terezi headed towards the door.

Terezi: "I'm not done here."

Shge pops her head out of the doorway.

Terezi: "Aradia? Where did you go?"

Terezi peers into the other room, wondering if she had gone back in there to sob. Unfortunatley, she wasn't in there. Aradia was never far from Terezi, so she didn't worry too much just yet. She jogged upstairs, almost slipping halfway up. She knocked on a few doors and peered into a few doorways, but she was nowhere to be seen. At this point, Terezi began to worry. She dashed back downstairs and out of the front door, calling for Aradia; she was nowhere to be seen in the wide open field surrounding the hive. Feferi walks over to Terezi and puts her hand on her shoulder, which Terezi shakes off, scowling at her. Terezi ran forward, yelling 'Aradia!' as she went.

 

Days turned to nights, back to days, up until...

 

Back in their hive, Nepeta is wearing her long coat and blue knitted hat, curled up on the sofa next to Tavros with a mug of hot chocolate between her sleeves. Tavros sits back with his arm around Nepeta's shouders, a smile spread across his face; he could relax with his favourite troll and be happy. Except that one thing plaguing his mind.

Tavros looks up to the celing and sighs.

Nepeta: "What's wrong?"

Tavros: "Hm?"

Tavros looks down again.

Nepeta: "Are you okay?"

Tavros: "Of course! I was just thinking, is all."

Nepeta: "Oh, okay!"

They kiss.

Tavros: "I was just thinking..."

Nepeta: "Yeah?"

Tavros: "...What was it that made you upset the other day?"

Nepeta's cheery smile quickly fell.

Nepeta: "Oh... That."

Tavros: "I-if you don't want to talk about it..."

Nepeta: "No..."*sigh* "It's okay."

Tavros: "If you're sure..."

Nepeta: "Yeah."

Nepeta sits up slightly, leaning over to the table to put down the mug.

Nepeta: "I had a nightmare."

Tavros: "Oh! That's terrible!"

Nepeta: "Yeah, but what can you do. Anyway, in my nightmare, you were there, and I was there..."

Tavros: "...Go on..."

Nepeta stopped for a second, the memory flooding back, and all too vivid for her liking.

Nepeta: "...And you were being cut open by this figure in the shadows! They made me watch, and I couldn't do anything about it, and... And..."

 

Nepeta breaks down into tears again onto Tavros' arm. Tavros welled up too.

Tavros: "Oh... Well, I know one thing for certain!"

Nepeta: *sniff* "What's that?"

Tavros: "That it will never happen! Because i've got you to watch my back..."

Nepeta: "...And I have you to watch mine..."

Tavros smiles behind teary eyes, and Nepeta wipes away a rolling tear.

Nepeta: "I tried not to cry..."

Tavros: "It's okay! It's good to cry sometimes, rather than let those emotions build up, because that could make you ill..."

Nepeta's eyes widen in surprise.

Nepeta: "Really?"

Tavros: "Well, it's what Kanaya told me, so I guess."

Nepeta smiles, and curls up aganst Tavros again, holding he hot chocolate once more.


End file.
